The primary aim of this application for the Mentored Specialized Clinical Investigator Development Award (MSCIDA) in Pediatric Pharmacology is to provide a comprehensive training program in pediatric clinical pharmacology for Dr. Patrick A. Thompson, a board-eligible pediatrician and sub-specialty fellow in hematology-oncology. Patrick has a unique background in engineering, mathematical modeling and clinical medicine. This comprehensive training program for Dr. Thompson has been tailored to 1) further develop his capabilities in pharmacokinetic modeling and pharmacokinetic, pharmacodynamic and pharmacogenetic correlations, 2) provide him with the knowledge and ability to design, conduct, and analyze pediatric clinical therapeutics trials, 3) give him a thorough understanding of the complex regulatory issues associated with pediatric labeling of drugs and biology, and 4) teach him to carry out translational research in pharmacology. His training will occur through Baylor College of Medicine's( BCM) Pediatric Pharmacology Research Unit (PRRU) and will include formal enrollment in the BCM Clinical Pharmacology Fellowship Program, which is registered with the American Board of Clinical Pharmacology. The BCM Clinical Pharmacology fellowship program curriculum covers all the topics required by the MSCIDA award. It includes participation in BCM's, NIH-K30 grant-supported Clinical Scientist Training Program (CSTP), formal coursework at the University of Houston College of Pharmacy, and clinical rotations through the University of Texas and Texas Children's Hospital. The didactic component of this fellowship also includes outside rotations at the Food and Drug Administration, with the pharmaceutical industry, and with experts in population-based modeling at a collaborating PPRU site. The research component of Dr. Thompson's career plan includes two projects: 1) a pharmacometric project to evaluate the pharmacokinetic variability of an important anticancer agent, irinotecan, utilizing population modeling techniques; and 2) a project to characterize the pharmacology and biodistribution of two types of therapeutic antibody-targeted gold nanoparticles that have promising applications for the treatment of malignant or other disease processes. The proposed Career Development Plan for Dr. Thompson will provide an excellent foundation for achieving his long-term goal of becoming a leading clinician-scientist and educator in pediatric clinical pharmacology. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]